Hocus Pocus on Halloween
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cartoon Network School finds out about the legend of the Sanderson sisters who existed back in the 1600's. However, there is a legend that says they can come back on Halloween night and they are then accidentally summoned and start to haunt Cartoon Network City.


**_In the 1600's..._**

There were three feared witches known as the Sanderson sisters: Winifred, Mary, and Sarah. One morning before the sun was out, there was a slumbering teenage boy who then awoke to the sounds of his horse neighing and chickens clucking in the barnyard. The farm animals were scared and worried over something. But what?

"Emily?" the boy looked over to make sure his little sister was okay, but saw that her bed was empty which made him panic instantly. "Emily!" he then left the safety of his home to search for his sister. "Emily!"

The little sister of the boy known as Thackery Binx did not come whn her name was called. Something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. He then looked for the only help he could get.

"Elijah, has thee seen my sister, Emily?" Thackery came to his best friend.

"Nay, but look," the boy replied and pointed to the distance as they heard wicked laughter. "They conjure."

"Oh, God, the woods!" Thackery panicked and ran from his home, hoping his little sister hadn't been prey to the infamous Sanderson sisters who terrorized this town worse than Sarah Ravencroft had done to Oakhaven.

There was a young girl giggling as she was wandering into the forest.

" **EMILY!** " Thackery called out.

"She's done for." Elijah frowned.

"Not yet!" Thackery grabbed his friend by his shirt. "You wake my father! Summon the others! Go!"

Elijah then ran back as Thackery ran forward. The further Thackery ran, the more he called for his poor little sister. He ran deeper and deeper into the forest. He eventually tripped down a hill and slid down while yelling out from the impact, but luckily wasn't in deep injury. Once he landed at the bottom, he heard the sound of his little sister's laughter.

"Come, child~" an older female voice told Emily as she lured the mortal girl into her home.

Thackery hid in place as he heard witches cackle as Emily came inside and the wind shut the door behind her. He had been too late. He carefully walked across the stepping stones of the murky pond and he looked in through the window to see what the Sanderson sisters wanted with his own.

* * *

Thackery took a closer look and the three sisters appeared to be circling the young girl. Winifred is the leader of the sisters, she has red hair and dresses in shades of green. Mary is next, she's a little on the plump side. She has black hair and dresses in shades of red. Sarah, is the final sister, and she seems a little ditzy. She has blonde hair and dresses in shades of purple. They are all slightly old.

Emily spotted her older brother and sat up slightly until he then ducked down out of sight. Sarah and Mary went to the front door and luckily for Thackery, they didn't spot him anywhere. Winifred looked out the window while Sarah and Mary looked out the front door.

"Oh, look, another glorious morning," Winifred commented before looking utterly disgusted. "Makes me sick!" she then pulled the shutters closed so she and her sisters could continue their sick and twisted ritual. " **SISTERS!** "

Mary and Sarah then went to join their older sister.

"Must have been an imp..." Winifred shrugged, then held out her hands. "My darling, my little book. We must continue with our spell now that our guest of honor has arrived. Wake up. Wake up, darling," she cooed to the book and it appeared to have an eye that then slowly opened up. "Yes, well come along. There you are. Mary!"

"Right here, Winnie, right here." Mary came over to her sister's side.

"Hello, hello~" Winifred cooed to her book.

"I notice sister Sarah isn't helping." Mary glared to their blonde sister while stirring the cauldron.

"I lured the child here." Sarah hissed in defense as she stood in front of the ladder.

"Leave her be, she has done her chore." Winifred replied before tugging on Mary's ear away from the cauldron.

"You're right; I'm wrong." Mary pouted as she rubbed her now sore ear.

"Malovea, darling, come here!" Winifred called out.

A young girl who looked slightly beat-up and raggy walked over. "Yes, mi'lady?"

"You can help with the guest, you are old enough to join in on this ritual," Winifred smirked. "'Tis time we use the Life Potion!"

Malovea came by her side. "Life Potion, ma'am?"

"We will take this child's life and we will live forever!" Winifred said before stroking the orphan girl's hair. "Now, you be a good little girl and fetch the ingredients for us."

Malovea nodded and took note of the ingredients for the Life Potion for her new guardians.

"'Bring to a full rolling bubble, Add two drops oil of boil'," Winifred listed. "'Six, but the hour with the herb that's red. Turn three times, pluck a hair from my head. Add a dash of fox and a dead man's toe'," she then realized what that said. "Oh, a dead man's toe and make it a fresh one."

"Come on, Mally~" Sarah took Malovea's hand with a giggle before she started to sing about the dead man's toe.

Little did they know, Thackery snuck inside and watched the three evil witches from down below with the young witchling who was forced to help them since she was orphaned and had nowhere else to go.

"I smell a child." Mary sniffed.

"Yeah, and what dost thou call that?" Winifred replied, pointing a sharp nail over to Emily.

"A child?" Mary replied nervously.

"HA!" Winifred scoffed to her. "Malovea, is that potion ready?!"

"Yes, mi'lady, I am stirring as fast as I can," Malovea replied as she stirred the cauldron the best she could since she was only a minor. "There, it's done."

"Very good, my pet..." Winifred patted the young orphan girl on the head. "Sisters! Gather 'round... One more thing and all is done... Add a bit of thine own tongue."

The Sanderson sisters took a bite of their own tongues and added it into the cauldron. This made green smoke rise from the bubbling concotion.

"'Tis ready for tasting," Winifred said as Malovea took the spoon out for her guardians. "One drop of this and her life will me mine-I mean, ours. All right, girl. Open up your mouth."

Malovea lifted the spoon the best she could and slowly walked over to Emily with the Sanderson sisters beside her.

"NO!" Thackery yelled out.

The Sanderson sisters turned with a gasp.

"A boy!" Sarah called out.

"Get him, you fools!" Winifred demanded as Thackery leapt down with a sharp glare to the witch women.

"I got him!" Mary smirked. "I knew I smelled a boy!"

Thackery then pushed the cauldron to make the potion spill out as it knocked down Mary and Sarah.

" **MY POTION!** " Winifred yelled out.

"Quick, get your sister!" Malovea told Thackery.

"Emily!" Thackery rushed over to save his sister until he was instantly struck by Winifred's lightning fingertips and made him collapse to the floor.

"Winnie? Winnie... Look..." Mary smirked as she pointed to Emily who managed to ingest some of the potion and her life force was glowing all around her.

"Sisters, prepare thyselves, 'tis her life force, the potion works," Winnie smiled darkly. "Take my hands, we will share her!"

"Oh, Winnie, how generous of thee." Mary replied.

The three witches surrounded Emily and inhaled her life force. Malovea then went to help Thackery up to his feet to hopefully help save Emily or at least destroy the Sanderson sisters. However, they couldn't, as the sisters now looked youthful and Emily was now dead.

"Sisters, behold!" Winnie smiled.

"I am beautiful!" Sarah beamed. "Boys will love me!"

"We are young!" Mary clapped.

"Well... Younger, but it's a start!" Winnie finished.

The Sanderson sisters laughed and cheered in victory.

"Malovea, help us brew another batch." Winnie smiled darkly as their ward stood with Thackery.

"You hags!" Malovea glared.

"There are not enough children the world to make thee young and beautiful." Thackery sharply added in.

"Hags?" Winifred hissed at Malovea's betrayal toward her and her sisters. "Sisters, do you hear what this orphan called you when we took her in and her heartless mother abandoned her into our care? Whatever shall we do with her and her new friend?"

"Let's barbecue and filet them." Mary suggested.

"Hang them both on a hook and let me play with them." Sarah suggested.

"NO! Book, darling, come to Mommy~" Winifred then summoned her book which made it float over into her hands. "Yes... Their punishment must be more foolsome, dazzle me, darling..." she then saw the perfect place and smirked. "Their punishment shall not to be die, but to live forever with their guilt. Malovea, you shall live your life as the wicked witch you were born to be, but as for Mr. Binx... He shall become... A familiar!" she then turned Thackery into a black cat after reciting the spell.

Sarah cooed and went to pet Thackery until he swatted at her to keep her away from him.

There was then a pounding on the door from the other side. "Open! Witches! Daughters of Darkness! Open this door!"

"Hide the child." Winifred told her sisters.

Mary then covered Emily and shoved her against Malovea. "Witches?" she then asked nervously. "There be no witches here, sir."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Winifred innocently said to the man with the other villagers who wanted to execute the three witches at once. "We are just three kindly old spinster ladies."

"Spending a quiet evening at home." Mary added in mysteriously.

"Sucking the lives out of children!" Sarah foolishly finished.

Winifred then grabbed her sister and choked her.

* * *

Later on, the villagers then had ropes around the sisters' necks as they were going to be hung from the highest tree in Salem.

"Winifred Sanderson?" Mr. Binx called.

"Yes?" Winifred replied in annoyance.

"I will ask thee one final time."

"Yes?"

"What has thou done with my son, Thackary?"

"Thackery?" Winifred paused to think about it.

"Answer me!" Mr. Binx barked.

"Well, I don't know," Winifred smirked. "Cat's got my tongue."

This then made the three witch sisters laugh.

"This is terribly uncomfortable." Sarah pouted at her noose.

"Sisters, sing." Winifred then commanded.

The Sanderson sisters then began to sing.

"Cover your ears!" Mr. Binx called out to the other villagers. "Listen to them not!"

The people tried to cover their ears until the book came down to Winifred's feet after a man had collected it.

"Fools! All of you!" Winifred mocked. "My ungodly book speaks to you. On All Hallow's Eve when the moon is around, a virgin shall summon us from under the ground. Oh, we shall be back. And the lives of all the children shall be mine."

The three sisters then seemed to disappear before they could be hung to their deaths. The cat tried to get Mr. Binx's attention, but he did not recognize him as his son, so he kicked him away. The villagers were then worried of what would become of their futures. Malovea then ran away as she was homeless again and had nowhere else to go. She didn't know where she was going, but anything had to be better than here.

"Poor Thackary Binx, neither his father, his mother, nor anyone else every knew what became of him, those 300 years ago." a woman's voice said.

* * *

 ** _Present Day..._**

It was then revealed to be Ms. Butterbean with a witch's hat telling her class the story about the Sanderson sisters.

"And so the Sanderson sisters were hanged by the Salem town folk. Now there are those who say, that on Halloween night, a black cat still guards the old Sanderson House," Ms. Butterbean told her students in conclusion. "Warning off any who might make the witches come back to life. There is also a rumored descendant around these parts."

Mindy looked the most concerned out of all of the students for some reason.


End file.
